The First at the Last
by el Cierto
Summary: Ini memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi ini fakta, Uchiha Itachi masih terpaku pada cinta pertamanya yang telah tujuh belas tahun tak pernah lagi dijumpainya ... Lalu dengan Yamanaka Ino? Who is she in Itachi's eyes? Special fict buat ulang tahun Suu Foxie yang sudah pasti sangat telat amat pake banget dan sekali. Now edited!


Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi inilah faktanya. Meskipun—tentu saja—fakta ini hanya diketahui segelintir orang saja. Orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Di usianya yang sudah mendekati kepala tiga, Uchiha Itachi, masih terpaku pada cinta pertamanya. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan, ia bertemu cinta pertamanya itu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Sebuah rentang waktu yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan pendek, bukan?

Lalu bagaimana kisahnya dengan cinta pertamanya itu? Muluskah? Apakah Itachi yang kini telah dikenal dunia sebagai CEO muda bertalenta ini bisa meraihnya? _Well_, sekali lagi ini mungkin sulit kau percaya, tetapi Itachi tak bisa—atau mungkin belum bisa—meraih cinta pertamanya itu.

Rentang waktu dan perjalanan hidup yang dijalani sulung Uchiha sejak pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan cinta pertamanya itu seharusnya sudah bisa membuat pria muda penuh kharisma ini bergerak meninggalkan sosok itu. Nyatanya, siapa yang menyangka kalau di balik aura aristokrat dan kesan angkuh khas Uchiha-nya, dia memiliki romantisme yang bisa jadi dituangkan ke dalam novel-novel cinta yang banyak digilai kaum hawa.

Seperti saat ini, subjek cerita ini, Uchiha Itachi, tengah bersandar di kursi kerjanya yang besar di ruang CEO Uchiha Corp. Pria ini tampak lelah, membuat garis samar di bawah matanya kini tampak lebih jelas. Oh, jangan mengira dia sedang pusing dengan anjloknya saham perusahaan atau kebangkrutan perusahaan yang membayang. Karena kuberitahu kau, bahkan ketika negara Api—tempat Uchiha Corp. berdiri—ini sedang mengalami resesi parah beberapa tahun silam, Uchiha Corp. tetap dengan megahnya bertahta tanpa banyak masalah. Semua itu tentunya tak lepas dari kecakapan pemimpin perusahaan yang masih muda tapi memiliki talenta bisnis luar biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan CEO Uchiha Itachi. Jadi, jika kali ini Itachi tampak lelah—dan mungkin sedih—itu sama sekali tak disebabkan oleh perusahaannya, meskipun pekerjaannya memang menguras tenaga dan waktunya Ada hal lain yang sedang mengganggu benak Uchiha muda ini. Dan itu berhubungan dengan masalah pribadinya.

Sebagai seorang eksekutif muda sukses dan kaya raya, dengan usianya yang sekarang tentu saja wajar bagi Itachi untuk diminta menikah oleh keluarganya. Bagaimanapun dia salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha sehingga sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk meneruskan trah keluarga paling prestisius di negara Api itu.

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Terngiang kembali perkataan ibunya semalam ...

"_Ne, Itachi-kun, ibu harap, ini miai terakhirmu. Yang akan berhasil tentunya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau inginkan dari seorang wanita? Bukankah selama ini selalu wanita pilihan yang kami kenalkan kepadamu?" _

_Ibu, bukannya mereka tak memenuhi keinginanku. Hanya saja aku yang tak menginginkan mereka karena aku hanya menginginkan seorang wanita._ Saat itu Itachi ingin sekali mengatakan kepada ibunya nama cinta pertamanya yang sampai saat ini masih lekat dalam memorinya. Sedetik pun Itachi tak pernah melupakan nama cinta pertamanya, Yamanaka Ino.

Bahkan hanya dengan menyebutkan nama gadis itu dalam benaknya, Itachi sudah bisa mengulas senyumnya yang memesona. Terbayang kembali pertemuannya dengan gadis putri keluarga Yamanaka itu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ...

_Waktu itu Itachi yang baru duduk di kelas 1 SMP, sengaja mampir ke sekolah Sasuke, adiknya. Hari itu sekolahnya dipulangkan lebih awal karena ada seorang guru yang meninggal dunia. _

_Itachi yang ingin mencari suasana baru lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di sekolah adiknya itu, meskipun ia tahu Sasuke baru akan pulang beberapa jam kemudian. Itu tak masalah bagi Itachi. Ia bisa menunggu berjam-jam sambil membaca buku _toh_. Ia pernah melakukannya dulu saat Sasuke masih kelas 1._

_Itachi, kemudian mengambil tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk membaca buku. Dan itu adalah di atas dahan sebuah pohon rindang dekat kelas 1 SD Konoha itu. Tempat yang sama yang digunakannya setahun yang lalu saat menunggu Sasuke. Kelas Sasuke sendiri, kelas 2, berada tepat di samping kelas 1, sehingga tempat Itachi menunggu pun bisa dikatakan dekat dengan kelas Sasuke. _

_Riuh suara anak kecil kemudian terdengar seiring dengan berdentangnya bunyi bel istirahat pertama. Itachi sendiri sama sekali tak terdistraksi dari barisan kalimat dalam buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya. Dan mungkin sulung Uchiha ini tak akan pernah teralihkan perhatiannya jika tidak terdengar kemudian olehnya suara tangis anak perempuan._

_Dengan segera Itachi melipat halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya dan mencari sumber suara tangis itu. Dan tampaklah tak jauh di bawah sana, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan sebaya Sasuke berambut merah muda tertunduk menangis sesenggukan seorang diri._

_Itachi yang merasa kasihan sudah akan turun untuk menolong gadis kecil itu andai saja matanya kemudian tak menangkap sosok lain yang juga seorang gadis kecil tapi berambut pirang sebahu menghampiri gadis kecil merah muda yang menangis itu._

_Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis kecil pirang itu pada temannya yang menangis._

"_Hei, Sakura-chan! Berhentilah menangis! Jangan cengeng! Kau tahu itu hanya membuat mereka makin senang mengejekmu." Oh rupanya si gadis kecil merah muda bernama Sakura dan di gadis pirang kecil itu sepertinya berusaha menghiburnya._

"_Hiks ... hiks ... Ino-chan ..." Gadis pink kecil itu kemudian mendongak dan berusaha menghapus leleran air matanya. Kini Itachi jadi tahu nama si gadis pirang, Ino._

"_Nah, nah. Berhentilah menangis! Oke?"_

"_Tapi mereka memang benar, Ino-chan. Hiks ... Bahkan dengan poni pun aku tak bisa menutupi dahi lebarku," ucap Sakura. Kini tangisannya sudah reda._

_Ino menarik sesuatu dari kantongnya dan mengulurkan pada si gadis pink sebuah kain merah yang ternyata sebuah bando. Itachi tak bisa melihat raut Sakura, tapi sepertinya gadis pink itu bingung karena kemudian Ino maju dan memakaikan sendiri bando itu ke kepala pink Sakura._

"_Nah, lihat! Begitu lebih cantik 'kan?" Ino tersenyum puas. Wajahnya terlihat jelas dari tempat Itachi karena posisi berdiri gadis itu yang menghadap ke arahnya._

_Sakura sepertinya masih ragu. "Be-benarkah, Ino-chan? Tapi dengan begini bukannya dahiku tampak lebar sekali?"_

"_Iie! Justru itu letak kecantikanmu, Sakura-chan! Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa dirimu. Kau mengerti?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar pada si gadis pink. Dan saat itulah Itachi benar-benar terpana pada senyuman gadis cilik itu. Ino, gadis yang benar-benar menarik._

"_Baiklah, terima kasih, Ino-chan." Sakura kemudian mengangguk._

_Ino tersenyum lagi. Ah, ceria sekali gadis ini. Wajah cantiknya makin cerah dengan senyumnya yang tulus itu. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah sahabatmu, Sakura-chan. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengejekmu lagi. Ne?"_

"_Be-benarkah? Ino-chan mau jadi sahabatku?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kita bisa janji kelingking kalau kau mau." Ino mengulurkan kelingking kanannya._

_Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia pun menyambut uluran kelingking Ino._

"_Sahabat selamanya. Selamanya sahabat!" ucap Ino yang kemudian ditirukan oleh Sakura lalu kedua gadis kecil itu tertawa bersama._

_Dan Itachi tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Matanya bahkan nyaris tak berkedip menatap senyum Ino, si gadis pirang yang ceria dan kuat. Debar jantung yang kemudian berpacu cepat dan membuat wajahnya memanas adalah hal yang kemudian menyadarkan dirinya._

_Itulah kesan pertama Itachi pada Yamanaka Ino. Ia tahu nama lengkap gadis itu dari Sasuke. Yang waktu itu tampak sangat heran kenapa sang kakak tiba-tiba menanyakan nama Ino, teman sekelasnya yang menurutnya berisik dan sekaligus merupakan saingan terberatnya dalam perolehan nilai._

Itachi memejamkan mata seiring dengan usainya kilas balik kenangan akan Yamanaka Ino dalam benaknya. Setelah hari itu, ia tak pernah lagi melihat Ino. Bahkan ketika ia beberapa kali datang ke sekolah Sasuke, ia tak pernah menjumpai atau mendengar nama gadis itu disebut. Dan dari seorang anak ia kemudian tahu kalau Ino pindah sekolah ke luar negeri karena ikut orang tuanya yang pindah tugas.

Sulung Uchiha itu, sekali lagi, menarik napas dan menghembuskan kembali dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian melirik jam meja di dekat ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya yang mengkilap tanpa setitik pun debu terlihat. Siang ini saat makan siang ia akan menemui seorang gadis pilihan ibunya. _Another miai_ ...

"Andai saja kali ini Yamanaka Ino yang dipilihkan Ibu ..." Tanpa sadar Itachi menyuarakan hati terdalamnya. Dan setelah sadar, pria Uchiha itu hanya mampu menggeleng dan tersenyum miris. Yah, ia miris pada dirinya sendiri.

Memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan dalam _miai_ kali ini, Itachi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, menyambar jasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Daripada _sumpek_ di dalam ruangannya, mungkin akan lebih baik baginya menunggu selama beberapa saat di restoran yang dijanjikan sebagai tempat _miai_-nya kali ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lift yang akan menghantarkannya ke tempat parkir yang terletak di lantai bawah tanah, setiap orang mengangguk dengan hormat menyapa Itachi. Dan sebagai balasannya Itachi hanya sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia merasa lebih lega ketika akhirnya sudah berada dalam mobil, di belakang kemudinya dan meluncur di atas jalanan jantung kota Konoha yang waktu itu belum terlalu ramai. Waktu makan siang memang masih setengah jam lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk sampai di restoran yang dijanjikan. Setelah dengan mulus memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran restoran mewah bergaya Jepang-Eropa itu, Itachi melangkah dengan penuh kharisma memasuki restoran, menuju meja yang telah dipesan.

Yang memilih restoran itu bukan Itachi, tentu saja. Ibunya bilang, gadis yang akan menjalani miai dengannyalah yang telah memesan tempat di restoran itu. Dan Itachi segera menyukai tempat pilihan gadis yang belum dikenalnya tersebut. Restoran itu mempunyai dua pilihan tempat makan: di dalam dan di luar ruangan. Dan meja yang dipesan _partner_ Itachi kali ini berada di luar ruangan.

Sebuah meja untuk berdua terletak di dekat kolam kecil yang jernih di dekat tanaman hijau dan bunga adalah tempat yang dimaksud. Kanopi besar yang berwarna kecoklatan menjadi peneduh tempat makan yang tampak eksotis itu.

Itachi pun langsung mendudukkan diri begitu sampai di meja yang dimaksudkan. Kesejukan yang alami yang berasal dari kerindangan pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya. Wangi bunga dan daun mint pun berpadu menciptakan kesegaran tersendiri. Sulung Uchiha ini merasa keputusannya tepat sekali untuk datang lebih awal.

Dan saat itulah Itachi baru sadar bahwa _miai _kali ini agak berbeda. Karena kali ini ibunya tak menunjukkan padanya foto dari gadis yang akan ditemuinya dalam _miai_ ini. Dan saat ia menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya, katanya ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Itachi. Ibunya mengatakan hanya pihak si gadis yang akan mengenalinya. Saat itu Itachi hanya mengedikkan bahu, acuh tak acuh. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi penasaran juga.

Diliriknya jarum jam otomatis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi _partner miai_-nya tentunya sudah akan datang dan menemuinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi merasa menunggu. Padahal biasanya ialah yang selalu membuat _partner miai_-nya menunggu.

"Uchiha Itachi-san?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar menyambangi gendang telinga Itachi yang tanpa sadar melamun.

Putra pertama Uchiha itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Obsidian bertemu biru laut.

Dan seketika mata obsidian pun membelalak. _Tidak mungkin! Dia ... _Itachi menggeleng cepat dna segera berusaha mengumpulkan ketenangannya. _Come on Itachi, you are no longer a teenager!_

"Ya, aku Uchiha Itachi. Dan kau ...?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Yamanaka Ino."

DEG! Jantung Itachi seolah berhenti dari kegiatannya berdetak demi didengarnya nama gadis itu. Ini ... _benarkah ini Tuhan? Dia ... gadis itu? Cinta pertamaku?_ Oh, Itachi mungkin sudah akan menubruk dan memeluk gadis bernama Ino itu saking gembiranya kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya Ino mungkin akan menganggapnya gila.

"Kita bisa duduk sekarang, 'kan, Itachi-kun?"

_Huh? –kun? Dia memanggilku langsung dengan –kun? _Itachi seolah tak percaya. Namun sepertinya ada yang lebih penting yang harus diperhatikannya. Apa tadi kata Ino bilang? _Duduk sekarang? Huh?_ Dan Itachi ingin sekali memukul jidatnya sendiri saat sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia berdiri dari kursinya dan memandangi Ino seperti seorang idiot. Sungguh jika Shisui—sepupunya yang juga manajer di kantornya—melihatnya, pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tentu saja. Itachi dikenal sebagai seorang primadona sejak zaman sekolahnya, selalu membuat terpana para wanita di sekitarnya. Tapi kini, lihatlah ia ... terpesona sepenuhnya pada _partner miai_-nya. Bukan salahnya juga sih. Selain fakta bahwa Ino memang sangat cantik, kesadaran bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan cinta pertamanya tentu saja sangat melambungkan perasaan Itachi. Belum pernah ia sesenang ini.

"Itachi-kun?" suara Ino yang merdu terdengar lagi.

Ups! Itachi kecolongan lagi nih, tampak bodoh di depan Ino. _Apa kata dunia?_

"Ehm, yah. Maaf, Ino-san. Tentu saja kita bisa duduk sekarang." Itachi lalu duduk diikuti oleh Ino yang duduk tepat di seberangnya. Mereka saling berhadapan. Ino tampak tersenyum lagi pada Itachi. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu ... sinar matanya saat tersenyum tidak berubah. _Cantik sekali ... indah ..._

"Ino, Itachi-kun. Panggil saja aku Ino." Ino berkata dengan nada meminta yang ringan.

"Ino?" Itachi membeo.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, Ino. Bagaimanapun menurutku aneh jika seorang suami memanggil istrinya dengan _suffix –san_."

"Baiklah. Tapi apakah tak terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimanapun kita baru bertemu," kata Itachi. Kini dia telah sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ini pertemuan kedua kita kurasa, setelah waktu _itu_." Ino berkata dengan penuh arti.

"Waktu itu? Maksudmu?"

"Ah, yah ini memang terdengar konyol karena kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk suatu alasan aku tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk dengan santai di atas dahan pohon sambil membaca buku sementara di bawahnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang menangis."

"Jadi, kau tahu di sana waktu itu?" Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sekaligus tertariknya.

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sedang mencari-cari Sakura waktu itu setelah kudengar dari segerombolan anak membicarakannya. Aku yakin temanku itu pastilah sedang menangis entah di mana, dan aku menemukannya di bawah pohon. Tapi sebelum aku melihat Sakura, aku menangkap sosokmu, Itachi-kun."

"_Well_, kuharap kau tak salah paham. Waktu itu aku sudah hampir turun untuk menolong temanmu itu, tapi kau sudah terburu datang." Entah kenapa Itachi merasa aneh mendengar dirinya sendiri beralasan. Tapi memang kenyataanya demikian 'kan?

"Aku tahu kok. Dan mungkin aku harus bersyukur Itachi-kun tak turun waktu itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan ada 2 gadis yang jatuh hati pada Itachi-kun," kata Ino dengan senyum simpul.

"Maksudmu—" kata-kata Itachi terpaksa terhenti karena seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka membawa daftar menu.

Setelah memesan dan pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka kembali berdua saja, Itachi pun meneruskan pertanyaannya yang smepat tertunda. "Apa maksudmu dengan 2 gadis yang suka padaku?"

"Itu hanya asumsiku saja mengingat aku dan Sakura punya selera yang sama soal cowok. Nah, untungnya tak lama kemudian Sakura bertemu dengan takdirnya yang tak lain adalah sepupuku sendiri. Dengan begitu Itachi-kun aman untukku seorang."

"Ino? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku suka bercanda, Itachi-kun. Tapi kalau kali ini pun aku masih bercanda lebih aku ma—" Kata-kata Ino terhenti, tapi bukan oleh pelayan melainkan oleh jari telunjuk Itachi di bibirnya.

Itachi menarik jarinya. Debar jantungnya menggila saat kulit jarinya menyentuh bibir indah bersapukan lipgloss itu yang menawan itu. Jika tadi yang menekan bibir itu bukan telunjuknya melainkan bibirnya sendiri, apa reaksi Ino. _Sial! Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Itachi! Bahkan dengan dia yang mengakui jatuh cinta padamu pun tak cukup untuk melakukannya. Semuanya perlu waktu, teman ..._

"Jangan mengatakan kata-kata yang buruk dalam kesempatan seindah ini, Ino-chan ..." Itachi kemudian meraih tangan Ino yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku dengar selama ini _miai_ yang dijalani Itachi-kun selalu gagal sejak pertemuan pertama. Apa Itachi-kun begitu mencintaiku sampai jadi seperti itu?"

Itachi mengerang, dalam hati tentu saja. Apa hidup di luar negeri membuat Ino begitu berani dan berterus terang? Tapi Itachi menyukainya, Ino sekali lagi telah berhasil memikatnya. Membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Kau ini, tak kusangka percaya diri sekali. Tapi ya, aku memang suka padamu, Ino, sejak hari itu."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menikah secepatnya, ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi, yakin.

Ino tersenyum. "Kenapa kau juga begitu yakin, Itachi-kun?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir," jawab Itachi kalem. Sedetik pun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino.

Ino tersenyum. Lalu tangannya yang tak digenggam Itachi bergerak merapikan juntaian surai pirangnya dan menaruhnya di belakang telinga.

Dua sejoli ini benar-benar ajaib. Jatuh cinta dengan begitu uniknya. Bahkan waktu yang begitu panjang berselang di antara mereka, memisahkan mereka pun tak menghalangi perasaan dan keyakinan mereka akan satu sama lain.

Jika cinta dan takdir ada di satu jalan, segalanya jadi memungkinkan ...

_Mungkin._

**END**

Naruto (c) M.K.

This fict (c) el Cierto

**Special for Suu Foxie's Birthday**

**There is no commercial advantage gained by making this fict.**

**It is purely for pleasure and fun.**

**Thank you for reading ...**

A/N:

Coretan kecil _come back _ saya teruntuk adik saya tercinta, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie. Love you full Sista, and gomenasai udah melupakan hari terpentingmu dan maaf lagi karna nggak bisa menebusnya. Dan maaf jika fanfik ini jauh dari kata bagus ... huhu


End file.
